Destined Fate
by 4Rimentoc2Dostny0
Summary: rose and kanaya get walked in on by dave


hey this is my first sotry i hope u lik it and i hop that it is steam enuf for al u HORNY peeple out there hahahahaha

no buckets tho sory il put it in da sequellllll if u guiz lik dis enuf pls review my soty i luv u 6ever(dat 2 more dan 4ever) (no bad stuffffffff tho dat mean :(((((((((((( )

DISCLAIMER I DONUT OWN HOMSTUK IT PROPERTY OF ADNREW HUSEE AND I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP EFUR BUT I WISH I DID HGAN ON IL JUST GO FIND THI GENIE HI GENIE I WISH FOR HOMSTUK NO MAN YU SHIT GENIE SO YEAH I NO OWN HOMTUCKSHF

rse nd pPAYA were hav hawt lesbian alen sex. thy had both orgasmed ovr 9000 tmes bt they wer so horn they cold go at it furever

sddnly dve wlked in on them an got a massve bone

"oh no im really sory u guys" dve weinered

"n come join us we s horn" rse and kayaka shimmyd at the sam time

so dve tok of his clos to rvel 11 inch peepee "i was ben irnic bot ben sory so hawt" dave grassed

"omg rose sad i ned that insde me"

"no" dave wndowd he grabed a shoe and put it in papay vajajay she mnd

"omg dav" kanay sed an hr tentacl pensi cme out and grbed davs hed nd shoved it up rose vagina

"YS" rose scramed and kckd her fot up dves booty and he mined whc mad ros spout bcuz hs hed was stil up her ladycave and vbratod

atrctd by da noiz karkat wked in and saw and wuz like "oh my gosh u guiz can i jon pls"

"gt ibm hr vantASS" dav mffld frm ros sekret tunel and then upchuked into it

karkt tok of hs sweat and usd it to tie the 3 particpants 2gether. of curs they still in their 1 psoition of sx so thy al stil felt rlly god

thn karkt chngd into a schol girl unifrm with hawt pink thigh highs with fishnet lace cvring remainder of thighs and hs skirt was transparent nd HOLY POO HE WASNT WEARN UNDERWEAR oh nd h ad no shrt eitherand he was sopor ripd mmm lok at dat vants belly

"ok nao pls beg for me to put ur blge in your mth" larkat whened

"i ned yo cand red blg" terez ouched

"thats rite ros u wnt my blg

"yes PLS karkt lt m suck ur tentcle penis" rose sed

thn terzi and gamsee fel out of a celin vent tey had also ben havin hawt alin sex terz had five clubs stuck up her ass an gmze nipple up her womn wondr rea

thy sepratd th three tid up and brok strin

"darn it it was wam nd nce in roses feminine hole" dav sed. hs hole hed was covered in lady juice

"i hd ben so clos i was gunna surt if i had the tentacle thgn in my mouth"

panaya wuz stil god tho cuz she at lest had the shoe up her alien vag

"IM K CUZ I HAV SHOE IN ME" kayya shered

gamsee brok of terzis arm and shoved it up rose flower keep (A/N: IT OK CUZ HE BLAK W/TERZI SO IT NAWT RLLY BAD)

"iS tHaT btr prtt flower" gamee inqooked

"YS THX ILU GZE" ros swaned

thn gmze had nepeta hed in hs syladx. he tok it out and shoved it up krkats drippn nok

"i no u rlly lked nepet so her chnce to hve sx" jamse wound

"og so god NEP" krkt rubd is bulg

"oh i hve 1 mre thgn" gmze doord andgot nepeta body to. h tok of pants of body nd gav to krkat to fuck wih hs bulg to

thn sudenly Tinkerbu was her! thy wur in dreambule

"thats wht i ned" dve reaflsd and grbed tinkrbull and shved him up hs tigt anus nd orgsmd

he codnt gt the anmal out tho oh wl it ws god to have smn cralin up is ass nd dyin agen

thn terzi got ide nd pt her femnine snake in2 davs ear

"ohhhhhhh ys terezi" dve sweered

thn the meat came ot davs othr ear nd rapped around hamsees horn and brke it of bcuz breakn trol horn eqal orgasm

confeti cam out of mansees meat tent nd her nuggered, nd then a horn came out as he fnishd orgasmng

thn he tok ot eridan and feferis hedles bodis and shved thm completly up hs nok so he cod hav nok orgam

thn he atkd roses neck wit hs teth an kikd dav in the iner thigh wich mad hm orgam agen bcus he lik ruff

thn kayn was feln left ot efn thou she has SHOE up vaj so she ate som of rose hair

it wasnt enuf tho so she ate AL of gassees hair(she dint liek roses har) and thn suckd hs blod whch wuz delcous

hn sudnly LORD ENGRIH came nd was lke "omg bitches nd hoes yes"

ohnoes evryne sed but le was horny so they spared

not boys tho he kld krkt dve nd gamse and ate the bodes bt nt befor pissn on them

"MMMM SO GOD"

"why do we fin hot he ate frens" terz nd ros roxy nd kayak sed "oh wel les do it"

so loRD ENGRISH put hs dick in terzi vag(a/N: btw he stil has clubs up ass don firgt lol so its way hawt)

thn he stuk pegleg up ros

nd let kanaysha fck hs ass with her hge tentacle dick

but th hge tentacl dic was not enuf so h shoved hole metor up hs as and energy came out hs but bcaws he had metor in but

thn kanay shit al ovr hm bcuz she want sex wit her huge leviathin tentacle lady meat

he at it al to tho nd rly lked it so he made ros and terz shit on hm to so he coul enjoy poop

thn he left to he coud eat al the pop in al of time and spce

rose and kanap nd twerkezi died in spac

whch was rlly hawt to and cuse kankri to orgasm

THE EDN I HOP U LIKED MY STORY


End file.
